culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Eurovision Song Contest 1991
"Fångad av en stormvind" | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs | entries = 22 | debut = None | return = | withdraw = | null = | interval = Arturo Brachetti | opening = Sara Carlson singing amongst the ruins of ancient Rome; Toto Cutugno singing "Insieme: 1992" and Gigliola Cinquetti singing "Non ho l'età" | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1991 was the 36th Eurovision Song Contest and was held on 4 May 1991 in Rome. Due to the Gulf War and mounting tensions in Yugoslavia, RAI decided to move the contest from Sanremo to Rome, which was perceived to be more secure. This was the last event in which the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia participated. The 1992 contest saw the participation of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (comprising only Serbia and Montenegro). It was also the first time that Germany was represented in their reunited form since the East Germany joined West Germany by the German reunification. Carola was the winner of this Contest with the song "Fångad av en stormvind". This was the third victory for Sweden, the last one being in 1984. There was a tie between Carola and France's Amina, as both had received 146 points. This necessitated a 'count-back', a tie-breaking measure introduced after the infamous four-way tie in 1969's Contest. Both Sweden and France had received four lots of 12 points, but Sweden had received five lots of 10 points to France's two, so Carola was declared the winner. This was the closest France has ever come to winning the ESC since 1977. Had today's tie-break rule been in place, France would have won in 1969 and 1991, as more countries voted for it. Contest overview The presenters were Gigliola Cinquetti and Toto Cutugno, Italian winners of the ESC to date, which opened the contest singing Insieme: 1992 and Non ho l'età (per amarti). Cutugno had some difficulty with the pronunciation of the song titles and names of the artists and conductors. Despite this, in Italy almost seven million people watched the show. In addition to tallying the vote numbers in English and French, Cinquetti and Cutugno gave each of the jury allotments in Italian as well. Nearly all of the commentary during the voting was given in Italian, which is not an official language of the European Broadcasting Union. (English and French are, and in the Eurovision Song Contest it is mandatory to provide commentary in at least one of those languages) Sara Carlson gave the opening ceremony performance, titled Celebration, a mixture of modern dance in ancient settings of Ancient Rome, the performance featured Carlson singing and a mixture of street dance and classical dance choreographed to popular sounding music of the time. At the time, Carlson had appeared numerous times on Italian TV and this was seen as one of her largest audiences. The Netherlands did not participate in this contest as it conflicted with the Remembrance of the Dead national holiday, and so Malta was allowed to participate in the Contest for the first time in 16 years, unable to before due to restrictions on the number of countries allowed to participate. Returning artists Results Voting structure Each country had a jury who awarded 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 point(s) for their top ten songs. During the final vote (Italy) none of the top three contenders - Sweden, Israel and France - had received any points up until the last 12-point vote. This vote went to France and for the first time in twenty-two years, there was a tie for first place, with France overcoming a large deficit to catch up with Sweden. However, since the four-way tie of 1969, the rules had been altered to ensure a single outright winner. The first step in the procedure was to check the number of 12-point votes awarded to each country. Sweden and France were still tied. But when counting the number of 10-point votes, Sweden had more and was finally declared the winner. If the tie occurred under modern tie-breaking rules , France would have won because it had been voted for by more countries than Sweden. Tiebreak results Score sheet 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 point in the final: Postcards The singers were asked to sing a known Italian song which would then be used as a short clip for the postcard. The songs were in order: Commentators Television * - Mladen Popović (TVB1), Ksenija Urličić (HTV1), Miša Molk (SLO1) * - Arthúr Björgvin Bollason (Sjónvarpið) * - Toni Sant (TVM) * - Dafni Bokota (ET1) * - Bernard Thurnheer (Schweizer Fernsehen), Lolita Morena (Télévision Suisse), Emanuela Gaggini (TV Svizzera) * - Herbert Dobrovolny (FS1)Oberösterreichische Nachrichten, 3 May 1997 * - Valérie Sarn (RTL TV) * - Harald Treutiger (SVT TV2) * - Léon Zitrone (Antenne 2) * - Başak Doğru (TV1) * - Pat Kenny (RTÉ 1) * - Ana do Carmo (Canal 1) * - Camilla Miehe-Renard (DR TV) * - John Andreassen and Jahn Teigen (NRK) * - No commentator * - Erkki Pohjanheimo (YLE TV1) * - Max Schautzer (Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen) * - André Vermeulen (BRTN TV1), Claude Delacroix (RTBF La Une) * - Tomás Fernando Flores (TVE2) * - Terry Wogan (BBC 1) * - Evi Papamichail (RIK)Savvidis, Christos (OGAE Cyprus) * - No commentator (Raiuno) * (non participating country) - Ryszard Rembiszewski (TP1) Radio * - N/A * - N/A * - N/A * - Giorgos Mitropoulos (ERA ERT1) * - TBC * - Walter Richard Langer (Hitradio Ö3) * - André Torrent (RTL Radio) * - Kalle Oldby and Rune Hallberg (SR P3) * - Évelyne Dhéliat (France Inter) * - Erhan Konuk (TRT Radyo 3) * - Larry Gogan (RTÉ Radio 1) * - TBC (RDP Antena 2) * - Camilla Miehe-Renard, Jesper Bæhrenz and Andrew Jensen (DR P3) * - N/A * - Yigal Ravid (Reshet Gimel) * - Jake Nyman and Kati Bergman (YLE Radiomafia) * - Ado Schlier (Deutschlandfunk/hr3) * - Julien Put and Marc Brillouet (BRTN Radio 2), Stéphane Dupont (RTBF La Première) * - N/A * - Ken Bruce (BBC Radio 2) * - Pavlos Pavlou (CyBC Radio 2) * - Antonio De Robertis and Peppi Franzelin (Rai Radio 2) Spokespersons * - Mebrura Topolovac * - Sigríður Pétursdóttir * - Dominic MicallefTimes of Malta, 5 May 1991 * - Fotini Giannoulatou * - Michel StockerBaumann, Peter Ramón (OGAE Switzerland) * - Gabriele Haring * - Jean-Luc Bertrand * - Bo Hagström * - Marie-France Brière * - Canan Kumbasar * - Eileen Dunne * - Maria Margarida Gaspar * - Bent Henius * - Sverre ChristophersenDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) * - Yitzhak Shim'oni * - Heidi Kokki * - Christian Eckhardt * - Anne Ploegaerts * - María Ángeles Balañac * - Colin Berry * - Anna Partelidou * - Rosanna Vaudetti National jury members From this year, half of the members had to be music professionals. * - Ümit Eroğlu (Turkish conductor at the 1990 and 1998 contest), Göksan Arman * – Danny Guinan * – Christine Holm, Julie Holm, Tine Smith, Jan Paul Brekke, Rune Arnesen, Nils Einar Vinjor, Kristin Skaare, Vibeke Wesenlund, Jean-Paul Choukroun, Gustavo Pollastri, Ragnhild Vaaler, Reidun Hansen, Kari Olstad, Erik Wesseltoft, Egil Storeide, Knut ReiersrudDagbladet, 5 May 1991 * - Nelly Byl * – Antonio Sempere (journalist and teacher), María Isabel Lloret (gymnast), Marcos Fernández (student), Nuria Esther Martín (dancer), Gabriel Jaraba (journalist), María Antonia Valls (journalist), Paco Clavel (artist), Salomé (singer, Spanish entrant at Eurovision Song Contest 1969), Loles León (actress), Alfonso del Real (actor), María Casal (actress), Ricardo Cantalapiedra (music critic), Celia Cosgaya (student), Jesús de Vega (doctor), María Eugenia Castellanos (public relations), Begoña Castro (dancer) References Notes *Except the East Germany. Category:Music competitions in Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:1991 in music Category:1991 in Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:1990s in Rome Category:May 1991 events Category:Events in Rome